


MALEC COUNTRY

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Hugging, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Alexander makes a choice for a new life and suddenly finds himself faced with something he had never considered or planned for-Love.Was it love? Or was it lust? Was it real? Would it be enduring? Or was it simply an unreachable dream.It was a hard life and this was not going to be easy for either of them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. 1

Alexander had inherited a ranch from a man who was like an uncle to him and he knew him as, Hodges.  
He had known him all his life and he was his father's best friend.  
The family used to holiday there when he was younger and as the years passed the visits became less and Alexander had not been there since he finished University.  
They did talk on the phone regularly and it was a shock to them all when he passed away.

His mother wanted him to sell it as it was no good to him as he hardly had the time given his promotion of junior partner in a prestigious city law firm.

It made sense but that was not what he wanted and to the absolute horror of the partners and his mother he made a decision to resign and relocate up to the ranch believing he could get it back up and running and make something of it.

He felt like he was at a railway crossing with the boom gate down and the lights flashing stopping him from continuing his current path, giving him time to think about what he wanted.

The fact that he was very good at defending guilty corporate assholes might have bought the money rolling in and the reputation within his field, but it did little for the soul and Alexander wanted something more.

His mother almost required a sedative and wanted to place him in therapy as he was giving up everything he had worked so hard for.  
To his surprise, his father was very supportive knowing his son did not make rash decisions and he had to admit, if he was 30 years younger he would do the same.

6 weeks later Alexander had canceled his polo membership, sailing club, gym, and sold his sports car for a dual-cab ram truck and was loaded and ready to go.  
The furniture in his room stayed as Alexander packed his clothes and personal items leaving behind his youth as he looked at the trophies he had won over the years packing them in a box placing them in the cupboard and took a moment to ponder the memories he had as he was leaving the only home he knew for a life where the possibilities were endless and so was the uncertainty.

He laid back on the bed smiling remembering when he had glow stars on his bedroom roof and wanted to be an astronaut. 

He wondered if his friends were right, was he crazy? Was this the worst decision he was ever going to make?  
Time would tell, as he finished packing and closed the door with the only evidence of him being there was a closed cupboard filled with old sports gear leaving everything except his archery set and a basketball.

Alexander sat at the kitchen table as his father pushed a check across the table and Alexander shook his head and pushed it back.  
Robert smiled, “Take it If you need it-cash it. It would make your mother happy to know you will have enough gas to get home”

Alexander smiled as there was more than enough for gas. He accepted it placing it in his pocket when his mother said, “You might even meet a nice girl.”

Alexander had been avoiding this conversation his whole life when he looked at his parents taking a mouthful of coffee and as a man first, son second, replied, “But we all know I don’t like girls!”

There it was! It was now out in the open and Maryse and Robert both nodded with Maryse sighing, “That is what I am worried about. It is different up there If they find out -Oh I hate to think! That is what has been worrying me”  
Alexander nodded, “I will be fine.”  
Maryse sighed, “You will be lonely”  
Alexander hugged her, “I will be to busy to be lonely”

It was 5 am when Alexander kissed his mother goodbye and shook his father's hand before hugging him and leaving the only home he had ever known for one he didn’t.

It wasn’t until Alexander left the city in darkness and exited the freeway watching the sunrise coming up over the mountain tops with hardly anyone else on the road that he felt truly free and cranked up the music sitting back and enjoying the scenery and pulling over to take a photo as the goldcrest of the morning sun climbed above the mountains, set in a fire- engine red sky. 

He was making good time and would easily make town by dark.

It was mid-afternoon when he pulled up in the car park of the general store walking across to pick up the keys from the local agent who tried to get him to sell as there were many interested ranchers who were keen to make an offer.

Alexander politely refused heading back towards the store which had expanded since he was last there and so had the famous photo wall with many other photos and he noticed Hodges was in many of them and tucked into a corner was a photo of him with his father and Hodges when he won a prize for the biggest trout for his age group in the fishing competition. 

He remembered it well as he was about 10 and saturated having fallen in the water more times than he didn’t. 

Alexander bought supplies and was asked for the money when he replied, “Can I have a 10% discount”  
The man smiled, “Sorry son, you only get a discount if you make the board and I know every face on that board.”  
Alexander smiled pointing, “Alexander Lightwood, Under 10 fishing comp winner with Hodges and my dad”  
The man looked at him and then over at the board as his eyes lit up, “Oh right, shit, you’ve grown!”

Alexander laughed and the man pulled out his hand and shook it, “Luke, Luke Garroway. Hey sorry to hear about Hodges, he spoke of you like a son”  
Alexander smiled, “Thanks.”  
Luke asked if he was going to put it on the market as there was some antique furniture he would be willing to buy but Alexander told him the same thing he had told the agent, It was not for sale.

Luke was surprised, “If there is anything you need, Let me know”  
Alexander nodded, “I’ll take that 10% discount”

Luke laughed and gave Alexander a little more of a discount than that and watched him as he left going over to the photo and moving it into a more prominent position speaking to his old friend, “You were right-He has come.”

Alexander drove for another 20 minutes pulling up at the gate and unlocking it noticing a very large bull in the paddock and he was sure that was not Hodges.

He called Luke and Luke knew exactly who’s bull it was and that was when Alexander first heard the name, Magnus Bane. 

Magnus owned the land on the opposite side of the road and had a Bull stud. Hodges and Magnus had an agreement but Luke was not sure what it was letting Alexander know Magnus would be back in a few days in time for the monthly ranchers meeting. 

Luke called Magnus and told him he had a new neighbor and that was the first time Magnus had heard the name Alexander Lightwood and Luke shared what he knew which wasn’t a lot.

The ranch had seen better days but it was the land everyone was interested in. It also had the easiest access to the best part of the river and complete water rights. 

The Ranch itself was in need of urgent repair and Alexander stood on the back porch looking out at over 300 acres of pristine wilderness sitting on the border of the National Park.  
It was as beautiful as it was deadly and he still could not believe it was his.

Alexander lit the fireplace as he made himself some dinner and sat watching the sunset raising his beer to Hodges in the night sky and sat back listening to nothing but the sounds of nature falling asleep on the couch and waking with a stiff neck as the sun rose.

It was 6 am and he smiled as he remembered waking up going for a run, hitting the shower, dressing in his suit, and heading to work with the millions of other ants. It was only six weeks ago but it seemed like a lifetime ago.

He cooked himself breakfast and once again took in the new surroundings and started his list of chores.

For the next week, he did not leave as he started cleaning the place up and working on the small house, patching the roof, replacing floorboards, dusting, cleaning, and avoiding Hodges's bedroom until he decided he was ready.  
Hodges room was simple, He had a bed, side table, and wardrobe with clothes and odd bits and pieces. It smelled of stale smoke as Alexander stripped the bed and bagged the clothes and then opened the side table drawer and found a stack of heart medication, some loose change, and an old biscuit tin with letters Alexander had written when he was younger. 

Alexander re-read them and smiled at his drawing of the camels and elephants heading down the ridge and catching a fish that was 10 times his size. 

He kept them and placed the tin on a shelf when the shelf collapsed and the tin hit the floor turning upside down and revealing a letter stuck to the bottom.

Alexander carefully removed it and opened the envelope reading the two-page letter that had been written by his mother. Maryse confirmed her baby’s father was Robert and begged Hodges to keep what happened between them a secret. 

Alexander was not prepared for that and wanted to call his mother instantly but his concentration was broken by an unknown number as he answered sharply, “Yes”  
Magnus thought the tone was quite abrupt, “Hello, Is this Alexander Lightwood”  
Alexander was staring at the letter as he replied, “Yes”  
Magnus introduced himself, “I am Magnus Bane”  
Alexander snapped, “Who?”  
Magnus pulled back at the unfriendly tone, “The guy with the 1.2 million prize-winning bull in your paddock.”  
Alexander noticed the tone and changed his immediately, “Oh right, Hi-Sorry a little distracted”  
Magnus replied, “Well I won't keep you, Can he stay there for a few days, I will get him moved after the Ranchers meeting. ”  
Alexander nodded, “Sure.”  
Magnus thanked him and hung up shaking his head, “ Another asshole”

Alexander realized he had come across as rude and did not mean to be it was really just the timing of the call as his head was spinning wondering why Hodges would keep it and why would he stick it on the bottom on the tin filled with Alexanders letters.

Did Hodges think Alexander was his son?  
Was Alexander Hodges son?  
Alexander did not look like Robert, but then he did not look like Hodges either. To think his mother had an affair with Hodges was something he just could not imagine and he decided not to call her about it as it was not a conversation he wanted to have over the phone and it was over 24 years ago perhaps he was reading to much into it.

The Ranchers meeting was on and Alexander had underestimated the significance of the meetings as it was more like a town gathering as everyone came to keep in touch and meet the new person that had taken over Hodges Ranch.

There were far more people there than he expected and everyone knew of him as he was the new kid on the block. The younger single ladies all seemed to be dressed up a little more than usual.

Visiting for holidays and living there were two completely different things and Alexander was now seen as a threat as one more Cattleman meant one more competitor.

The room was filled with hardened men all of them ran some type of stock or crop and this was predominately cattle country. Life was hard and they were all businessmen first. 

Alexander walked in with jeans, a black Tshirt and a flannel blue checked shirt trying to be as inconspicuous as possible but he was noticed receiving nods from others to acknowledge they knew he was there and a few unwelcome winks and smiles from the ladies. 

Alexander could run a courtroom with his eyes closed, but this was different and he stood at the back of the room listening intently to issues that were raised.

Luke was chairing the meeting informing everyone there was a new member as Hodges ranch was now in new hands.  
Luke could not see Alexander at first as one rancher yelled, “If he can't be bothered to turn up, he cant join”

Alexander heard him and politely excused himself as he pushed to the front, “I am here.”

Magnus was sitting down in the front row not really paying attention looking at flights to Fiji as Magnus had already formed an opinion after his brief conversation. 

Luke invited Alexander to say a few words. 

Alexander shuffled up looking around the room noticing a man down the front preoccupied with his phone as he started to speak, ‘Hi, Um, Hi- I am Alec and there’s not much to say really. I’ve taken over Hodges ranch and I am running stock, but it’s not cattle, so don’t worry.”

One of the Ranchers yelled out, “This is Cattle Country son- It ain’t much good for anything else. What are you running- Rabbits?” 

The older Ranchers were smiling as Alexander was young and none of them thought he would last long. 

Alexander knew the reaction he was going to get when he stood stoic looking around the room as they all waited for him to answer as he replied, “ Llamas-5000 head”

Magnus was about to pay for his ticket when he lifted his head staring at Alexander as if he had never seen anything like him before. He caught his breath as the man standing before him was not the man that he assumed he would be and he was very happy about that turning his phone off immediately.

Alexander caught his eye and their eyes locked on each other as Alexander was certain he had never seen anything like Magnus before and they held each other gaze as Alexanders heart was throbbing in his chest with neither of them paying any mind to the roar of hysterical laughter and opinions of the others that filled the room as even Luke was laughing before he banged his gavel on the desk to restore order.

Magnus grinned and winked at him as not every man would be so bold as to proudly humiliate themselves in front of most of the town. 

Alexander blushed and Magnus had a feeling this was not just ‘any’ man and he felt something unlock inside of him.


	2. Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little lie: Score 1 each

The serious Ranchers, that up until this point had considered Alexander a threat, now saw him as the equivalent of the ‘crazy cat lady’. He was no threat to any of them and many doubted he would make a year.

If anything he was much needed comic relief and Alexander took the moment smiling at everyone as he stepped away from the microphone and noticed the gorgeous man from the front row wink at him as he walked out heading towards his truck.

Magnus turned to watch the back of him walk down the aisle heading out the door and spun on a coin following him.  
Alexander heard the boots on the gravel coming up behind him and instantly could tell it was a man's footsteps hoping it was the man who had caught his eye in the front row.

He made it to his truck pulling a note off his windscreen when he turned and saw the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life as the stranger's body glided like silk under the street light, his hat perfectly placed as he seemed to glow wearing a white collared shirt and firmly fitting cream colored moleskin pants with burgundy leather boots.

Alexander found himself thanking a god he never really connected with as he turned to face him. Magnus stopped just stepping inside the ‘personal space’ circle as Alexander became nervous, “Hi”

Magnus grinned,“Hello! Don’t worry, You are going to fit in just fine, Half of them think you are crazy and you will be gone in 12 months. The other half think you are crazy and will be dead in 6!”

Alexander laughed and nodded, “Could go either way! What do you think?”

Magnus thought a lot of things right at that particular moment and they all revolved around being closer than they were at present.

Magnus replied, “Hm, I think it is crazy enough to work”  
He wasn’t necessarily talking about the Llamas.

Alexander could feel his face flushing as he started fumbling with his keys, leaning in slightly bringing them a little closer as he read the note and placed it back under the windscreen fumbling with the wiper blade and Magnus could not help but smile knowing that was a trick used by all- The ‘what note! It must have blown off’ excuse.   
He had used that one himself and often wondered where all the notes were. There would be millions of them and yet he had never found one just by passing by.   
It was another one of life’s great mysteries. 

Magnus did not say anything and while he did believe that all relationships were built on honesty he was about to lie his ass off.

He looked at Alexander and changed the subject, “I believe we have some business- Ragnor! My Bull! I had an agreement with Hodges to rest him in the paddock- He likes the view. In return, I offered to help Hodges with repairs before the snow sets in. So given the circumstances, I am willing to honor my original agreement. Or I can move him?”

Alexander was surprised and elated his grin widening, “Your Magnus! “  
Magnus nodded, “I believe we are neighbors”  
Magnus placed out his hand and Alexander shook it firmly introducing himself, “Alexander”  
Magnus nodded smirking watching Alexander blush as he replied, “I know! The whole town knows who you are. So would you like me to move Ragnor?”  
Alexander's grin widened instantly as he replied, “You- I mean he- The bull- can stay!I won’t lie, I could do with a hand.”

Magnus felt bad, He had never even had a conversation with Hodges in his life!  
He barely saw him and when he did there was only a polite wave between them. It wasn’t until Hodges died and Magnus moved him into the paddock keeping the grass down and to rest his own land.  
Others had done the same allowing their stock to graze as they cut across the now empty paddocks causing no harm. 

Alexander went to get in his truck as Magnus placed his hand on the door, “Can I give you some advice, Everyone is going to the tavern after the meeting you should come over and break the ice, If you don’t they will conspire against you. As the new owner of Hodges Ranch, It would be expected. They are handy to have onside.”

Alexander had no intention of going which is why he walked out and did not stay. He did not want the attention of any of the others and he certainly did not want to hear wisecracks about Llamas and converse with strangers as ‘sucking up’ to the town folk was way down the list of priorities and he didn’t actually care what anyone thought.

Magnus smiled, “One beer and a couple of games of pool. They are not that bad once you get to know them.”  
If anyone else had asked he would have politely refused however, the thought of spending time with Magnus crashed into his chest like a barrel wave and Alexander smiled and replied, perhaps a little too eagerly, “OK! ”

He blushed slightly softening his voice, “I would not want to upset the locals, maybe just one beer”

Magnus felt drawn to him like a moth to a light. There was a personal strength about him and yet Magnus could sense the vulnerability and it had been a long time since anyone had piqued Magnus interest. 

They walked over to the tavern and after ordering drinks and dinner made their way to the pool table with hardly anybody else there.

Magnus sunk two balls off the break and then popped another in the pocket as Alexander smiled, “Why do I get the feeling you have played before?”  
Magnus took his shot looking at Alexander as he spoke, “You know what they say, If you can't tell the one being hustled in the pool hall - Its probably you!”

Alexander laughed, “Ok, let's play!”

Alexander and Magnus were pretty even with Magnus displaying a few more trick shots as others started to pile in from the meeting and everyone was grabbing tables nodding and smiling at Alexander impressed that he was there.  
Magnus and Alexander decided to eat at the bar as it was less intrusive and Alexander managed to have a mouth full of food when anyone wanted to talk to him.

Magnus received a gentle tap on the shoulder and turned, “Lydia, How nice to see you!”  
Lydia had that look in her eye as if she were hunting prey and her eyes were firmly fixed on Alexander.  
Alexander took a bite of food knowing that was the same name that signed the note on his car.

She kissed Magnus on the cheek and then turned to Alexander with her chest out and a big smile with huge blue eyes and natural blonde hair, her skin was flawless and she was the most attractive single eligible women in town who just happened to be the daughter of the most powerful rancher in the county at present, she was ‘the catch’ of the day. She was also very bright studying accounting and had a little business of her own.

“Hi, I am Lydia”

Alexander nodded speaking with his mouthful before stopping and then belching, “Sorry! Hi”  
Magnus had to turn his head to stop from laughing as Lydia pulled back slightly but was not one to be easily put off.  
Alexander was fresh meat. He was handsome and Hodges Ranch was prime land. He was the most eligible bachelor in town and Lydia saw it as the perfect fit.   
She whispered in his ear, “Hey Cowboy! I thought we could go riding tomorrow, I can show you around. Maybe have a picnic?”

Alexander smiled, “Thanks, But I am seeing someone and I think it would be highly inappropriate. Unless I can bring them along. Next week would be great?”

Magnus was listening and nearly spat out his drink as he turned his head to see the blood rush from her face as suddenly she felt deflated and in shock as Lydia did not hear the word -No, very often.

Lydia smiled politely as her strategy was to simply wait as she assumed it would be some city girl and probably fizzle out due to distance.”Sure, anytime- Just let me know. See you around”

Alexander finished his beer, “Time to go. We have- I mean, I have- A big day tomorrow”  
Magnus smiled, “ No, you were right the first time, I won't be far behind you!”  
Alexander stood up and said goodnight as he walked out of the tavern and stopped pulling back behind another truck watching.

Magnus whispered across his shoulder, “Looks like the offer has been rescinded.”  
Alexander watched as Lydia removed the note and walked back into the tavern as he turned to Magnus and sighed, “Thank god!”

Magnus walked with him to his truck, “So is your partner with you?”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “What?”  
Magnus new instantly Alexander had lied as he smirked, “You told Lydia you were seeing someone.”  
Alexander blushed and was scuffing his feet on the ground, “Oh- that. Look I am sure that she is a nice girl. Just not my type.”

Alexander opened the door to his truck and Magnus closed the door leaning on the window ledge as he smiled, “So tomorrow then, What time”

Alexander started the truck nodding, “Anytime you want, I’ll be there”

Magnus winked, “Its a date! See you then”

Alexander took off and Magnus tapped the back of his truck as if he were patting his ass.

Magnus went back inside for a while as he wanted to hear what people thought knowing Alexander would need at least one friend in the room.

Magnus was asked what he thought as everyone fell silent.   
He casually replied, “Out of respect for Hodges, I think we should leave him be. He’ll either make it or he won’t.”

To his surprise, they all agreed as they had enough to worry about.

The next morning Alexander followed his routine taking photos of the first-morning sun as he made breakfast and showered rubbing his hands over his face deciding to shave as he placed on his work clothes and spent a little more time on his hair then he normally did.

He organized the sheets of roofing iron and ladder as it was not a large house. One level, three-bedroom traditional ranch home, made from timber with a front porch and a back deck. It was old but it was sturdy and had withstood at least 80 winters thus far.

Alexander was standing on the roof looking at the state of the roofing iron when he could see a truck coming down the drive and knew instantly it was Magnus.

Alexander took a step forward and all Magnus saw was Alexander disappear right before his eyes.   
He sped up slamming on his breaks and heard Alexander yelling and screaming in pain as Magnus rushed inside and went straight over to him kneeling down unsure of what to do as he grabbed his phone and called Catarina explaining Alexander had fallen through the roof and broken his arm.

Alexander shook his head and through gritted teeth replied, “Badly dislocated!”  
Magnus looked at him replying, “Can you get good ones?”  
Alexander managed a short smile before he lifted himself up and threw his shoulder into the side of the brick fireplace. Magnus watched in horror as Alexander's legs fell from under him as he passed out due to the pain, his body became limp.

Magnus's eyes widened as he replied to Catarina, “Shit, I think he is dead! ”

Catarina was on her way giving Magnus instructions as Magnus listened for a heartbeat and it was rapid, perhaps too rapid.  
Magnus lost contact with Catarina a knew she would be 15 minutes.  
He looked at him and wiped the fringe from his paste colored face and looked up at the huge hole in the ceiling as he looked back down deciding CPR was on no use as his heart was beating fine.   
Magnus wondered whether he was breathing and how could he make sure as he could not see his chest rise and fall.   
He looked at him speaking out loud, “Not really how I imagined our first kiss to go! As they say in the classic’s- A man’s gotta do- What a man gotta do!”

Magnus placed his lips onto Alexanders blowing air into his mouth as Alexander’s lips reacted and Magnus felt him catch his breath as he looked up and whispered, “You imagined our first kiss!”

They were about to have another when they heard the creaking of timber overhead as dust fell and Magnus helped him up, “We have to go, Its unsafe”  
Alexander was about to go grab some clothes when there was a huge cracking sound from overhead and they had to get out and fast. Magnus placed Alexanders arm around his shoulder as Alexander was unsteady on his feet and they moved quickly to the door as Alexander lost his footing as Magnus opened the door which fell off its hinges and they both went barreling down the stairs with Magnus flying into the front bull bar of his truck and bouncing back tripping over Alexanders legs as he fell rolling into him as there was an almighty crash.  
Magnus went over to him, “Catarina is on her way!”  
Alexander looked surprised and concerned, “I don’t need a Vet!”  
Magnus smiled,” She is also the on-call medic. Don’t underestimate vets, they get all the cool drugs.”

Catarina came speeding down the road screeching on her brakes and jumped out with a medical kit and walked towards him.  
Magnus told her what happened introducing her to Alexander as she slapped two long green rubber gloves on that went all the way up her arms and became serious, “Right, let's take your temperature!”

Alexander pulled back, “WHAT!”  
Catarina laughed ripping them off, “Sorry- Little Vet joke. I don’t get to do it often!”  
Alexander sighed with relief as Magnus smiled and Catarina directed Magnus to help remove Alexander's shirt.   
Alexander felt every touch as Magnus lifted his shirt helping Alexander remove his good arm.  
To Magnus, while the circumstances were not the most romantic he felt like he was unwrapping a present.  
Alexander was fit and had a dark thin layer of chest hair with washboard abs and defined shoulders and Magnus ran his hand down Alexanders back as Alexander was trying to listen to Catarina while wanting Magnus to continue.

Catarina was confident Alexander knew how to manage his injury as he clearly had done so before and so she taped Alexander's shoulder and looked at him, “You can’t stay here, Someone will need to the keep an eye on you for 24hours, Just in case. Concussion, Internal bleeding, anything could happen!”

Magnus nodded, “You can stay with me, after all, what are neighbors for?”  
Catarina smiled and Alexander refused, “No, I don’t want…”  
Catarina smiled, “I could ask the CWA to pop in.”  
Alexander was horrified at the thought of having the Country Women’s Association on his doorstep. He looked at Magnus, “Ok, But I need to get some clothes”

Magnus and Alexander carefully entered the house as Alexander looked up at the even larger hole and sighed grabbing clothes and personal items.

Catarina was on the phone to Luke letting him know what happened when Magnus and Alexander walked out.

Catarina wanted to give Alexander a sedative and some pain killers.  
Alexander saw the huge needle and went white as Catarina prepared to inject it into his arm, “Normally, I use this for horses, but it should work!”  
Alexander went to pull away as Catarina smiled, “Just joking- Promise, I have done this before.”

Catarina had told Magnus he would pass out in about 20 minutes as she had given him a strong dose so he could sleep as he would be in pain for the next few days.

Magnus pulled up at the front of his place from the outside it was pretty unassuming, But from the inside, the decor was very modern and Magnus certainly had style. Antique pieces sitting on modern rugs with brightly colored modern art. It was warm and relaxing and the view was different.

Alexander smiled at seeing the pool table as Magnus showed him where the bathroom was and the kitchen.

They sat down on the lounge and Magnus sighed, “It has been a big day”  
It wasn’t even lunchtime.  
Alexander looked at him, “Magnus, about that kiss?”  
Magnus smiled and gently placed his finger to Alexanders lips, his voice softened, “Ssh, Why don’t you relax and I will go and fix us something to eat and we can talk”  
Alexander was off his face and struggling to keep his eyes opened as he battered his eyelashes and agreed.

Magnus had reheated some leftover ravioli and within 5 minutes was sitting on a chair opposite Alexander with one plate and one glass of water watching him sleep.

He reached for his phone and started to make some calls.


	3. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Character- John D is played by Kevin Costner ")
> 
> Alexander and Magnus ...another journey begins

Magnus called Luke who called John D and then Dot Rollins who was the President of the Ladies Club who called Raphael Santiago, who was the electrician and town mechanic who then told Simon Lewis, the estate agent, and before you knew it, word had spread that Alexander almost died and Magnus and Catarina had performed life-saving emergency surgery. Word had circulated like brush fire that he was stable and recovering under observation as there was concern he might have internal injuries or even brain damage!  
News traveled fast and by the end of the day, the town folk had decided the odds of Alexander surviving were now only 3 months with many thinking the poor boy already had some form of brain injury.

The next morning Magnus woke to a message from Catarina on his phone, she was on her way to check on Alexander before heading out to the other side of the county. 

Magnus groaned and dressed in his favorite pajamas and walked out to see his patient was not where he left him.  
The makeshift bed had been tidied back to resemble the couch and Alexander was gone.

Magnus's heart sank, he was disappointed until he turned the corner and saw him staring down the state of the art coffee machine frustrated as he pushed buttons with nothing happening.

Magnus's heart filled with something he had not felt in a long time as there in his kitchen was a shirtless Alexander with firm fitting jeans and as he looked down he noticed ‘HUGE’ feet.  
He could have stared at him all day wishing he could ‘still’ time at that very moment.

Alexander sensed someone was there and turned as their eyes made contact smashing into each other's soul.  
Alexander blushed, “Good morning, ooo they are nice!”  
Alexander was referring to the soft golden colored satin pajamas Magnus was wearing with the shirt undone and matching open robe.  
Magnus smiled appreciating the compliment, “Thank you, Alexander, I bought them in Tokyo, have you ever been?”

Alexander shook his head as Magnus sauntered towards him now standing inches from him as he slid his hand to the PowerPoint and flicked it on. Buttons lit up and while maintaining eye contact with Alexander he flicked three buttons in a row as the machine started to do its thing.  
As it started to grind and groan Magnus whispered inches from his lips, “Hungry!”

Alexander licked his lips, “Yes”  
Magnus could feel his stomach tighten as his mouth became dry, “What would you like?”  
Alarm bells like loud sirens were ringing in Alexander's head.  
Alexander head was filled with words from -eggs on toast, to the obvious, YOU!

That law degree and countless hours learning Latin was useless at this moment, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t find the right word and he could hear a car coming. 

The urgency overwhelmed him as his lips crashed against Magnus his large hands slowly ran down Magnus's arms.

Magnus cupped his hands onto Alexander's face partly to steady himself as he realized he was making out without even having had his first coffee! Now he wished he could freeze this exact moment in time.

The car was getting closer and Magnus went to pull back as Alexander knew he had to stop but couldn’t as he pressed into him following his lips wanting more.

They both heard the car pull up and knew they had to pull away with Alexander and Magnus both breathing hard as Magnus placed his hand on Alexander's chest as they heard one car door close and then another.

Alexander went straight into the bathroom to collect himself grabbing his bag off the bench as Magnus was showing a little more than he wanted to in his silk pajamas having no alternative but to quickly open the fridge and pretend to search for ingredients for breakfast as he yelled, “Only enter if you are cute and adorable”  
Madzie ran in and squealed, “Magnus!”

Magnus smiled as he peeked over the fridge door, “Just in time for breakfast, Can you set the table”

Madzie nodded as Catarina looked around for Alexander noticed Magnus was looking far too relaxed to actually be relaxed, “Oh my, what is wrong with you?”

Magnus pulled back, “What? I am fine”  
Catarina looked at the coffee machine with the two cups and grinned, “You have a smile on your face at its before 8 am- You had sex!”

Magnus vehemently denied it, “No! If we had sex, you would not be here!”  
Catarina smiled as Magnus made her a coffee smiling to himself as Catarina wanted to know all the details and she baited him with short questions, “You like him, You kissed him, Magnus has a boyfriend”  
Magnus sipped his coffee and smiled, “We will see!” 

Alexander could hear voices and after splashing some water on his face and brushing his teeth for probably 4 minutes longer than he needed to as he could not get the kiss out of his head.  
Finally, he placed on a collared blue work shirt as he moved his shoulder a little and walked out.

The little girl caught her breath looking up at him as if he was in the air and smiled.

Catarina shoved her and the little girl put out her hand, “My name is Madzie I am Aunty Cats assit-i-ant”  
Alexander smiled and placed out his good hand, “Alec-patient”  
They both shook each other's hand very politely with 3 shakes, a smile from Alexander and a giggle from Madzie was the start of a lifelong friendship.

Magnus's heart melted but only for a minute before he rushed to the sizzling pan to check on breakfast.

Catarina had a silly grin on her face, “So sleep well?”  
Alexander nodded, “Thanks for yesterday.”  
Catarina nodded, “Well I know you are in good hands!”  
Alexander blushed and nodded as Catarina checked his eyes and asked him to remove his shirt.  
She wanted to re-tape his shoulder bringing stronger tape and Alexander agreed.  
Catarina was standing behind him when she lowered her voice, “Hurt him, and they’ll never find you!”  
She ripped the tape off quickly with Alexander yelling as Madzie checked his heart with her stethoscope. "It's beating very fast!"

Alexander was blushing as he watched Magnus finish setting the table

Catarina raised her eyebrow looking at Madzie, “So? What do you think?”

Madzie hummed and rolled her eyes to the sky as Alexander looked serious waiting for her diagnosis.  
She squeezed up her face, “I fink we should keep him!”  
Magnus was serving breakfast and heard her. He looked at Alexander and winked replying, “Smart girl!’

Catarina gave Alexander some cream and grinned, “Perhaps Magnus might rub this onto your shoulder, It will work a treat.”  
Magnus nodded, “I would be happy to, what is it”  
Catarina looked serious, “The same thing I gave you for Ragnor’s hemorrhoids!”

Alexander raised both eyebrows handing it back to her, “I am not putting that on my shoulder”  
Catarina laughed, “Only joking! It will help though”  
Alexander wasn’t sure if she was joking or not and placed it on the coffee table as they all sat at the breakfast table.

Alexander was sitting in between Magnus and Madzie. 

Alexander looked at Madzie, “Want to see a magic trick?”  
Madzie nodded as Alexander looked surprised, “Oh look unicorn!”  
Madzie turned and Alexander pinched a piece of toast off her plate and when she turned around she looked shocked, “ Oh! That’s not magic.”  
Madzie looked over his shoulder and looked worried, her bottom lip started to quiver, “Oh NO!”

Alexander swung around to look behind him as she pinched it back as Magnus pinched a piece of bacon off Alexander's plate and they all laughed.  
Catarina shook her head watching them be silly, “Come on- We have a busy day!”

Madzie stuffed her mouth full kissing Magnus on the cheek as she waved to Alexander and ran out the door.

Alexander smiled, “Cute kid”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes she is”

They stood staring at each other as Alexander found himself staring at the perfect package before him as he leaned in and softly kissed his lips, “ Thank you”  
Magnus replied, “Your welcome”

Alexander's phone rang and as Alexander was speaking on his phone Magnus's phone rang and the moment was lost as Alexander was informed that the Llamas would be delivered in 2 weeks rather than six and Alexander was arguing as he wasn’t ready.  
There was nothing he could do as the breeder had sold his business and needed to complete all contracts and deliveries.

Magnus was having more luck as he had just sold another prize bull and was confirming the details.

Alexander seemed quite stressed as he put his hands in his face having to prioritize quickly sending his sister and his brother a message.

He felt Magnus's hand run through his hair and he liked it as Magnus did not say a word. Alexander raised his head, “I have to get back to the ranch.”

Magnus nodded and changed and they were soon on their way, “It was three miles from house to house and when they entered Hodges ranch coming into view, Alexander saw the trucks.  
He looked at Magnus, “What the……You did this!”

Magnus smiled as Dot and some ladies were setting up the food table and 12-15 men from the town were fixing the roof.  
Magnus pulled up behind Raphael's truck as he nodded “I may have suggested the need for an urgent repair!”

Alexander almost kissed him right there and then and placed his hand on Magnus's thigh as he whispered, “Thank you”  
Magnus rested his fingers onto Alexanders, “Your welcome”  
Alexander's phone rang as he answered, “Izzy!”  
Isabelle cut him off, “Hi, Can you please call your mother she is very upset and freaking everyone out! She has just watched Brokeback Mountain!”  
Alexander was still in the car with Magnus as Magnus let out a laugh and Isabelle asked, “Who is that?”  
Alexander introduced Magnus as …he hesitated…. “My neighbor”

Alexander did not know what the ‘status’ or if there even was one. Magnus wasn’t sure either so he was slightly relieved at Alexander's reply as Alexander promised to call his mother and his sister promised to come up for a few days as long as she did not have to rake or scoop any kind of shit.

John D approached shaking Alexander and Magnus's hand, “Glad to see you are ok. You were lucky. The main joist was rotten. I doubt it would have made another winter!. You need a new roof. We should be finished in a couple of days.”

Raphael interrupted them and nodded to Alexander but spoke to John D shaking his head, “ It has to be rewired, it’s a death trap.”

He showed them frayed wiring from the 40s which had been nibbled at by rats and whatever else over the years.

Alexander nodded, “ So who can I get to do that?”  
Raph smiled, ‘Oh I have already done it- well almost, still have a bit of work to do- Found some stuff in the roof, it's inside!”

Alexander nodded appreciating the work that had been done but dreading the cost.

Alexander looked at Raphael and John D, “So what do I owe you?”

Raphael smiled, “Well as far as my bit goes, Sort it out with Magnus- I owed him so we are now square.”  
Magnus looked at Alexander and winked, “So now I guess you owe me!”

There was a wry smile and a glint in Alexander’s eye as he nodded as he looked at John D, who explained how it worked.  
Alexander would pay Luke for materials and as far as labor went. Something would come about and when it did they would help each other that’s how they did it. Whether it was a part for a tractor or some fencing work everyone bartered as much as they could. 

Alexander found himself unaccustomed to it and at first, it sat uncomfortably as Alexander did not want to owe anyone anything. The fact that people, who did not know him, found time to help him out of the goodness of their heart was a unique experience for him. It was not a trait the legal fraternity held and rarely within his social circle of old -did anyone do anything out of kindness.

Alexander and Magnus started to walk together as Magnus introduced him to everyone that was helping as Alexander thanked them personally and entered the house that was under construction.

Alexander and Magnus spent the day grinning at each other, smiling whenever they had the opportunity sneaking glances at each other. Knowing they were both looking catching each other’s eye, making sure neither of them was out of the sight of the other trying to remain surreptitious all the while the sexual tension was building between them as the others were oblivious.

By early afternoon there was nothing else they could do until tomorrow with everyone packing up for the day coming back tomorrow.

There were only the two of them in the room and there was so much they both wanted to say.  
Alexander became serious, “Thank you! I mean it”  
Magnus nodded, “They would not have come if they did not want to! I did not force them.”

Magnus stepped closer, “You can't stay here, you have no roof or power”  
Alexander stepped closer leaning down his voice wafted over Magnus's neck, “any suggestions”

Their fingers were entwined in each other's caressing gently as Magnus's voice became a whisper, “Hm, I do, in fact, it is exactly 3 miles away.”

Alexander looked into his eyes, his own heart beating faster than it had in years. He slowly shook his head as his hand moved up Magnus's arm as Magnus had stopped breathing about 30 seconds ago.

Alexander growled into his neck, “We won't make it!”  
Magnus felt the bulge in Alexander's pants pressing against himself and it was turning him on as he moved his hands against Alexander's chest feeling it tighten at his touch he whispered back, “Won’t we?”

Alexander cupped Magnus's face in his hands and leaned down kissing him slowly on the lips as he felt Magnus push back against the wall. Fully clothed they continued to kiss as Magnus moaned as Alexander lifted his knee in between Magnus's legs as Magnus undid the buttons on Alexander's shirt as Alexander groaned at the feel of Magnus's nails down his chest as the kiss between them intensified and Magnus found himself in a whole new world. There was no time to think or wonder as his body was reacting to every touch. 

Alexander was very surprised by his own reaction. He had always seen himself as the slow and steady type, not wanting to rush into anything, and yet with every touch, he wanted more.

Alexander had one good arm and tucked it around the back of Magnus lifting him up as if his arm was a seat.  
Magnus moved his hands around Alexander's neck as Alexander walked around the corner and placed Magnus on the bed as they continued to kiss while undressing each other. Alexander had his hand on Magnus button of his pants as he licked his lips and lowered his head as Magnus through his head back closing his eyes hearing the button pop and felt the wet mouth now around his hard cock. 

Magnus gripped Alexander by the hair as he moaned and groaned having never experienced anything like it and he had had his cock sucked by quite a few men and women over the years.

Alexander could tell Magnus was close as he moved his mouth around to Magnus hole and began licking it slowly and gently as his hand worked Magnus cock.

Magnus sighed, “Ohhhh by the angels…”

Magnus felt Alexander's tongue inside him and arched slightly starting to pant as Alexander's hand quickened and so did his tongue.  
Magnus groaned as his hot cum squirted over Alexanders hand as Alexander moved his mouth back onto Magnus cock sucking the rest off with Magnus catching his breath before pulling Alexander by the hair and tasting himself in Alexanders mouth as Alexander whispered, “Fuck me”

Magnus did not need to be told twice and Alexander rolled onto his back as they continued to kiss as Magnus took his time. Alexander could feel his cock hit the back of Magnus's throat as his legs were starting to shake and he hissed, “Magnus! I’m going to come”

Magnus sucked harder and felt it shoot straight down his throat as Alexander tried to pull out, he watched as Magnus took it all without spilling a drop as Alexander bucked up into his mouth.

Magnus pulled away and lifted Alexanders legs slowly pushing into him as Alexander breathed and relaxed as Magnus carefully guided himself slowly in and out watching as Alexander started to move his hips and Magnus started to move more forcefully thrusting deeper slamming into him as Alexander cried out, “Yesssss, Oh fk.”

Magnus increased his thrusts holding himself back listening and watching the beautiful man under him slowly fall apart as Alexander's breaths started to increase and he started to push back hard as Magnus move faster and suddenly Alexander twisted as Magnus slammed himself into him and Alexander groaned, “ Ooooo Magnus! Cum inside of me!”  
Magnus groaned as Alexander looked up unable to stop staring at the stunning man who was fucking him. He felt so good as Magnus quickened the pace and Alexander hissed and panted.  
Magnus groaned, “oh Oh OH FUCKKKKK!”  
Magnus lurched into Alexander pulling his legs up higher holding his ankles as he filled him.  
Alexander could feel it pumping into him as Magnus held himself inside of him before pulling out and leaning down collapsing onto his chest and they both regained their breath.

Alexander ran his hands over his ass gently and though they had fully intended to get up and go back to Magnus's place they fell asleep.

Alexander had never slept so well in all his life as he woke with his arms wrapped around Magnus kissing the back of his neck unable to believe what had happened.

Then he heard voices and became startled as the bedroom door was open.

Alexander whispered, “Magnus!”  
Magnus moaned, “hmm Good Morning”  
Suddenly he was wide awake as he heard voices as well.  
They both became frantic grabbing each other's clothes.  
Magnus whacked into Alexander's shoulder and Alexander went to yell as Magnus dived on him and covered his mouth with his hand, “Sorry!”

Magnus kissed him as they quickly dressed. “Alexander, why do I feel like I am sneaking out of my boyfriend's bedroom before his parent's wake”  
Alexander smiled, “ You said, boyfriend! Do you want everyone in the ‘village’ to know your gay.”  
Magnus smiled, ‘I am Bisexual-There is a difference!”  
Alexander was doing up his jeans, “You are beautiful! So my boyfriends bi”  
Magnus blushed as he was putting on his boots listening to Raphael down the hall.

Raph was yelling, “Maybe near the barn. Magnus is there somewhere- that’s his truck”  
Alexander whispered, “Why did you leave your truck there”  
Magnus replied, ‘Next time I’ll park it around the back under branches”  
Alexander leaned in and kissed him, “ I am going to jump out the window, and walk around the front!”

Alexander jumped out of his bedroom window and waited expecting Magnus to follow him, there was no Magnus. “Magnus! Magnus!”

He walked around the front and there was Magnus talking to John D.

Alexander smiled as he shook John Ds hand. “Mornin’”

Magnus and John D looked serious as Alexander asked what was wrong as John D smiled, “Nothing for you to worry about.”

Magnus looked at Alexander, “Drillers!”  
Alexander leaned against the post, “Oil?”  
John D shook his head looking a Magnus, “ Gas! I am calling a town meeting, we need to sort this before the snow sets in!"

John D looked at Magnus, "We are going to need a lawyer, and a good one!"


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is multi-talented- In more ways than one

With such passion and intensity in their new relationship, it was no surprise that they had strong differences of opinion and it bought them closer as they both learned about each other accepting their differences as strengths.  
One issue in particular had turned into a simmering fight.

Magnus stood with his arms folded, “I just don’t understand why you won't help. You will lose as well!‘’  
Alexander shook his head, “It is not that I do not want to help. But I have 5000 freakin Llamas coming in and I am so far behind I have lost track and I don’t have time to run a class action against a major International gas exploration company!”

Magnus sighed, “Those 5000 Llamas will end up pointless if the drillers get their way!”  
Alexander shook his head, “Its not that simple! “  
Magnus shook his head, “Yes Alexander it is! While you play farm boy these people have worked hard, some for generations, and have nothing else. You go broke and what, sell the farm, skulk back to the city, and back into a suit! I don’t know what is worse- The drillers or your apathy!”

Magnus stormed out as the screen door slammed and fell off its hinge.

Alexander threw the mallet putting a dent in the floor as he ran his hands over his face and hair cursing, “ FUCK”  
Magnus reefed the truck into 1st spinning the tires on the dirt as he yelled inside the cabin, “MEN!”  
Magnus was frustrated and felt a little bad for calling Alexander a ‘farm boy’ as he knew it had touched a nerve.

Magnus's words had stung as was the intention and Alexander wasn’t being apathetic, he was being realistic though he probably could have been a little more tactful.   
To know that Magnus thought the same as everybody else hurt him as he thought Magnus was different and as frustrated as he was, he missed him already.

18 plasters which covered his hands later, he rested his head back and looked up at the ceiling after reading the message from Magnus that he would be moving Ragnor from the paddock first thing in the morning. ‘I have procured the services of Aldertree and Partners, Lawyers from the city, and asked Luke to call a town meeting next Friday. I will not bore you with the details as I know you are busy. My apologies for holding you up, Good luck with the Llamas”

Alexander could hear every hiss and snipe through the message as his hands went behind his head and suddenly his focus shifted from Llamas to the law as Magnus's face was constantly flashing in the back of his head. 

Alexander had come up against Aldertree and Partners a few times before. They were ruthless and would fleece the ranchers of all they could and then urge them to settle, that’s all they specialized in and Alexander had been a thorn in the Head Partner, Victor Aldertree, side on many occasion.

He contemplated what to do and his head went back into lawyer mode. He needed to come up with some way of trumping the drillers to stall for time and get rid of Aldertree before he started.

He opened his computer and by the time the sun started to peek into the night sky offering a brand new day Alexanders plans had changed.   
Alexander had completed an application to stop the drillers which was completely fraudulent. He had misrepresented himself, and possibly a host of other indictable offenses including plagiarism and possibly body snatching. Fabricating evidence and backdating documents including lying his ass off. All of it was a lie but it would buy them 12-18 months to organize some kind of defense. 

It would all be for nothing if he could not get a signature on a bit of paper. He needed a favor and needed a big one as he hated the thought of having to owe anyone anything. He had no choice, he used Hodges as leverage doubting he would mind.   
Now he was about to blatantly lie to a Supreme Court Judge who he had not seen in 10 years.

He had breakfast and went into town noticing Ragnor was back across the road in Magnus paddock.

Magnus woke annoyed his bed was half empty as he had grown used to smiling in the morning as the first thing he would see was Alexander.   
He showered and dressed and purposefully started his day kicking off with a triple shot black coffee. Checking his phone for messages and being disappointed as Alexander had not replied wondering if perhaps he had gone too far.

Alexander had gone to see Catarina and at first, she thought he was crazy and threw him out of her office until he had no option but to tell her what he was doing and he made her promise not to tell Magnus or anyone else as it was imperative no one knew.

Catarina had a lot to lose as well as if she was complicit she could at the very least have her license canceled and be charged with countless offenses and thought it was quite exciting agreeing eagerly to help him as he kissed her cheek and was now heading to see Magnus.

Catarina smiled, “Good luck”  
Alexander smiled and walked out heading to the bakery before heading to Magnus's place.

Magnus knew the sound of the truck as he tipped his hat forward to cover his eyes with his legs stretched out and his hands resting in his lap and coffee resting on a small table on the front porch.

Alexander saw him and knew that Magnus would not be asleep as he pulled up as close as he could and slammed the door on purpose before assertively walking up the stairs stepping over Magnus's legs and leaning down to him placing a small cake box with a red ribbon into his lap,“We do this my way. I can buy us 12-18 months, but I will need your help!”

Magnus saw the cake box resting on his lap and tipped the brim of his hat back and rose his head noticing Alexander looked tired as if he had been up all night and their lips were inches from each other.   
The moment they made eye contact Alexanders assertiveness melted like snow as Magnus nodded swallowing hard whispering, “Strawberry Cheesecake”  
Alexander nodded, “Of course”

Magnus smiled, “Of course I will help you, you only had to ask.”  
Alexander nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips and handed him the memory stick, “Glad to hear it.”

Magnus looked confused “What's this?”  
Alexander smiled, “ I can't do both so you are going to project manage my place and bring in 5000 Llamas. While I stop the drillers! I will be back later, I have some things I need to do and so do you! Those shelters won't go up themselves.”

Magnus grabbed his arm, “Wait, I can’t …I don’t do….what do I know about Llamas.”

Alexander smiled, “Probably as much as I know about bulls. If someone like me who is playing farm boy gets it, then you smart cattle farmers should have no problem!”

Magnus deserved that and removed the cake from his lap placing it on the table as he stood up, “Wait”

Alexander turned to him as Magnus glided into his chest and kissed him softly, “I am sorry. I did not mean it. I know how important it is to you. I was just frustrated. That is for the cake!”  
Alexander cupped his face in his hands and kissed him slowly before pulling away, “Thank you. Have fun, I will see you later!”

Magnus watched him pull away as he walked inside carrying his cheesecake as if it were his most prized possession and sat in front of his computer reading the brief before deciding to head over to Alexander's as the shelters were the first priority.   
He smiled as he came to his gate and noticed Ragnor had been moved back into Alexanders' paddock.

Magnus entered Alexanders looking at Ragnor, “Traitor!”

Ragnor huffed and snorted as Magnus smiled and started on the shelters.

By the end of the week, Magnus had moved into Alexander's office and was running the completion of works from there as Alexander was certainly busy but he would not tell Magnus what he was doing telling him all would be revealed very soon.   
He would leave at 7 am and return by 8 pm and stay up well past midnight on the computer often covered in dirt and at times an awful smell and now they were both sitting beside each other on the couch exhausted. 

Magnus had been quite productive and had once again called in some help as the shelters were all up and completed with Magnus painting them different colors, and the fencing repairs completed as well as general clean and still Magnus had no idea what Alexander was up to.

The next 24 hours were going to be crazy with the town meeting tomorrow night followed by the delivery of 5000 Llamas on Saturday.

Magnus laid on the couch once again probing him about his solution as Alexander would not divulge anything except to state that it was all under control and all would be revealed as if Magnus knew it could cause him problems.  
Magnus sighed, “Fine if you don’t trust me enough to tell me them perhaps I don’t trust you enough to share my bed.”  
Alexander smiled, “Fair enough.”  
He went to kiss him good night and stood up to leave as Magnus grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the bedroom. “However I need to get a good night's sleep so you will have to stay!”

Alexander grinned as he did not sleep well either when they were apart.  
He wrapped his arms around Magnus as Magnus ran his hands along Alexanders arm as Alexander breathed softly into his neck and whispered, “I love you”  
Magnus whispered back, “I love you too”

The next morning they woke for breakfast and noticed the thick frost checking the weather report as rain and possibly light snow was predicted over the next few days.

There was nothing they could do as it was too late to organize anything else.

Alexander left going to help Luke unload supplies and drop them off to those who can't get into town and he would always chop extra wood for those who needed it.

Even those that did not get on had immunity for winter prep with mortal enemies fixing generators or supplying food to each other hoping to reunite the feud in 3 months.

Due to the weather and helping others Alexander was running late and Magnus was nervous looking around the room as everyone gathered.

The meeting had started and the lawyers were true to form. Everything Alexander had told Magnus was true. They were asserting themselves sensing the panic informing the town it would not be easy and they were in for a long battle and even if they lost the lawyers were confident that a settlement could be reached.

One of the third generation farmers stood up and started to speak refusing to allow the drillers anywhere near his property. Even if that meant shooting them on sight.  
Many felt the same way as Alexander stepped forward pushing through the crowd with little Madzie following behind,”‘Excuse me, Just a moment! It is pointless.”

Madzie handed out piece’s of paper to the crowd making her way to the front handing one to Magnus to share with Catarina as Alexander placed his hands up, “ Just give me 2 minutes”  
Luke banged his gavel, “Alexander is a rancher, he has the floor”

Others laughed thinking ‘hardly’

Alexander looked around the room, “ I have a court order in my hand which guarantees the gas drillers cannot start drilling until the archaeological dig has been completed to determine whether it is of national significance due to the nature of the find and it is signed by a supreme court Judge. They cant appeal it, they have to wait for the results of samples from Sweden to come back”

Everyone looked at each other unsure with many wondering how much brain damage the poor boy had suffered. 

John D scratched his head, ‘What find?”

Alexander stood and looked around the room and told everybody he had been collecting bone fragments from Hodges ranch for years and sent samples for testing, based on the widespread area and where these bones were found, It would appear to be a prehistoric burial ground. ”

The lawyers looked at the document and nodded confirming its authenticity handing it to Luke and then to John D.

One of the ranchers scratched his head, “What dinosaurs?”  
Alexander looked serious as he nodded, “Mammoths! “

Everyone burst out laughing. 

Alexander looked at Magnus in the front row as Magnus had a huge smirk on his face and winked at him wanting to kiss him right then and there and would of but he respected Alexander far too much to out him like that.

Luke was wiping tears of laughter from his face as he smacked the gavel a few times confirming once again that the drillers could not do anything until results were known as Alexander nodded.

John D realized Alexander was not as stupid as they all thought and this harmless boy had shown them all up. He understood the game plan and had a newfound respect for him as he also winked and nodded though his wink was one of acknowledgment rather than flirting. Or at least Alexander hoped so.

The lawyers made a last-ditch attempt telling the town they needed some legal advice around title and ownership and Alexander placed up his hand an outed Aldertree and partners citing several cases where he had been the lead prosecution and won. He also stated had they not made so many legal errors that could have won. 

That was good enough for the town as they all agreed at this time Aldertree and Partners were not required and sent them on their way.

Once in the car the lawyers called their boss and told them as Victor scoffed, “ We can wait 18 months”  
He saw a copy of the order and was surprised realizing Alexander had friends in high places. He doubted the findings were real and once the results were back he would go in and negotiate a settlement calling the drillers as they too received notification and were happy to wait as the gas was not going anywhere. 

People were now talking about dinosaurs and Luke walked up to Alexander and smiled, “Do you really think there are dinosaurs?”  
Alexander shrugged, “I am not sure, I found some bones and sent them off to Sweden- They have to die somewhere?””

The whole town was excited as the pressure was off and this was likely to be the last time they would all see each other for 3 months so they all made a night of it.

Alexander let his guard down as he handed Magnus a drink and kissed him on the cheek pulling back instantly wondering if anyone else had seen it.

Some had and Alexander felt instantly uncomfortable, “I am going to leave, I will catch up with you later”  
Magnus noticed as well and saw all eyes in the near vicinity staring.  
He placed down his drink and nodded, “I will see you at home”  
Alexander nodded as Magnus wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him hard pulling back as Catarina looked at everyone, “What? Never seen two people kiss before”

Magnus pulled away, “Come on let's go”  
He grabbed Alexanders hand and they walked out as all eyes watched as Catarina looked at everyone, “They cop any shit and I’ll double the price per visit”  
John D spoke next, “None of our business. That boy- (he corrected himself) Man, has just saved our ass!”

No one said another word about it as they all headed home.

Alexander pulled in first knowing Magnus was behind him as Magnus drove in and he closed the gate.  
They drove up to the house and walked in as Alexander did not say a word stoking the fire feeling Magnus's hands run through his hair as Magnus smiled, “Well that will give the town something to talk about during the winter”  
Alexander let out a laugh, “I’ll just tell everyone it was a bet”  
Magnus smiled, “Why? Are you worried about them?”  
Alexander shook his head, “I don’t give a shit what they do to me. I am worried about you.”  
Magnus smiled and kissed him, “Oh I think I can manage the rednecks. It's not BrokeBack mountain you know”  
Alexander laughed as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck as kissed him on the neck, “and you know you just saved Lydia’s reputation as she does not get rejected. The rumors had started that she was losing her mojo. Now her social standing and ego have been restored.”

Alexander laughed, “That’s why I did it!”

Magnus lifted his chin to face him, “That is not why I did it”

They made love on the carpet rug in front of the fire and this was different from other times. It was slower with Alexander taking the lead as his mouth and tongue rolled over Magnus's chest as his teeth grabbed Magnus nipple pulling on it slightly before winding up into his neck and then his ear and he whispered, “ You are beautiful”

Magnus reacted to every touch as he slid his hand up to Alexanders cock as Alexander groaned into his mouth moving his fingers to Magnus ass as Magnus lifted slowly and Alexander hovered over the top of him watching as his fingers pressed further in as Magnus hand around his cock tightened slowly before he moved it and lifted himself slightly as Alexander removed his three fingers and slowly entered him watching as Magnus arched his back as Alexander lifted his legs and pushed in further watching as Magnus was stroking himself as Alexanders thrusts were at first controlled and slow as he whispered knowing he was pressing in further, “I need you”  
Magnus heard the words as his fingernail dug into Alexanders back as he sunk further down as their lips crashed into each other and suddenly the intensity kicked in as they started pulling and pushing at each other giving each other what they wanted until finally, Alexander stretched back yelling above the rain falling heavily on the tin roof as he went to pull out as Magnus yelled, “NO”

Magnus' legs now hooked against Alexander holding him as Magnus was resting on his shoulders grabbing the legs of the lounge as he felt Alexander release inside of him as he released over himself with Alexander pulling slowly out and collapsing on him. Both sweating as if they had run a marathon as the open fire flickered and they both regained their breath as Magnus smiled, “You should come out more often”

Alexander smiled as he grabbed his shirt and cleaned them up before they had a shower.   
Alexander caught his breath as he looked at Magnus back, “ Carpet Burn”  
Magnus nodded, “Hmm, It was worth it”  
Alexander kissed the red marks gently as they finished their shower and finally went to bed falling asleep in each other's arms for what seemed only minutes later when his phone rang. 

Alexander rolled over not wanting to let go of Magnus as the driver informed them they would be there in two hours.

Magnus heard the man yelling and heard the rain on the roof just as hard as it had been the night before and groaned.

Alexander put the word out unsure of exactly how many would come due to the weather and the fact that he was gay.

They made breakfast together and an hour later received a call from Luke. Dot has seen the convoy coming over the rise and is on her way.

Raphael had reported them coming across Idris clifts and people had lined the main street rugged up with umbrellas and raincoats watching as truck after truck passed full of weird-looking miniature camels as the children waved and the truck drivers had some fun and honked their horn one after the other.

To Alexander's surprise everyone who offered to help arrived and bought extras to help knowing they needed to get them in quickly. 5,000 Llamas was a lot of Llamas.

Alexander had to laugh watching cattle farmers move Llamas as the Llamas were playful and inquisitive and a few sturdy men landed on their ass in the mud. Even the weather did not deter them as more of the town arrived to help out wanting to see the Llamas in action with enough food to feed an army and it was mayhem.

By the end of the day, all 5000 Llamas were safely penned and half had been microchipped and tagged as sleet had started to fall and others had to go knowing the sleet would get worse.

Magnus looked at him, “I think I will stick to bulls thanks”  
Alexander smiled, “Oh they love you..”  
Magnus sighed, “What the one that bit me on the ass”  
Alexander laughed, “Especially that one. I am jealous! He is a good looking stud!"  
Magnus laughed, “I promise you can bite me on the ass later when I can feel it”  
Alexander wrapped his arm around Magnus's neck, “I will hold you to that.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Meanwhile in a research laboratory in Sweden, a young research assistant was given Alexander's samples as her first project and she could not wait. She was excited and was eager to get to work. Having already tested 70 samples in which 14 were nonorganic and with no overtime and constant 12-hour shifts, well mistakes were bound to happen.

Winter was harsh and Alexander and Magnus were both cut off from town with the snowplow constantly used to clear the road between the two houses.  
Alexander did not know it all and had to work hard as he needed to refine the ratio of male to females and he had issues with the feed and had to make some changes as some of the females were already pregnant when they arrived and he had not counted on that either.

As the howling wind and the snow started to ease Alexander and Magnus were closer than ever and like everyone else they were suffering a little cabin fever with Magnus snapping, “If it wasn’t for you, I would be lying by the pool in Fiji.”

Alexander smiled, “You could have gone to Fiji!”  
Magnus huffed, ‘I will next year and I will drag your sorry ass with me!”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Why would I want to go to Fiji?”  
Magnus slammed the freezer door pulling out the ice-cream as he sat on the lounge with his legs crossed pulling the ice-cream container away from Alexander stating, “How else am I going to sleep!”  
Alexander grabbed the ice-cream and kissed him, “Lots of Gin!”

They played board games, they danced listening to ‘easy listening radio station, they made a jigsaw and cut out each shape before putting in back together and they played cards and countless games of eye-spy.

Three and a half months later it was if life itself was breathed back into the town. Doors were open and snow was melting and reports were that everyone was safe. It was certainly not the worst winter the town folk could remember but it was longer than expected and as the roads opened back up in came the supplies.

Alexander built another two barns and was now the largest Llama farmer in the country.  
He had even produced his first Llama calendar for a bit of fun selling them in the General store. 

Magnus was doing extremely well and decided to breed Scottish Highland Cows which looked the closest thing to woolly mammoths on the planet today. 

Isabelle came to visit and fell in love with the old spinning wheel found in Hodges barn and luke introduced her to a lady in town who knew how to use them and taught her. Every weekend she would leave the city early and arrived around 10 heading back Sunday afternoon and to Alexander's surprise she was a natural and had beanies and ponchos designed and they looked really good. She was also experimenting tye dying the wool and her parents seemed happy as she had a certain spark.

That was until Alexander realized she had hooked up with the local real estate agent Simon and that is why she came. For Isabelle it was both and she had an idea calling a meeting at Alexanders for the ‘Ladies Club” and six months later she moved from the city and decided to move into town and run her expanding business from there. It was a smart thing to do as the overheads were cheaper and she bought an old Bait and tackle shop and lived upstairs.

It had almost been a year and Magnus and Alexander watched a baby Llama being born smiling as the little one and its mother were doing well as Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders back, “And so the dynasty begins”

Alexander had forgotten all about the drillers until he received notification from the Lab in Sweden that the results were in the mail. They would not tell him anything else and he would have to wait for the report.

Alexander looked at Magnus, “Hey If I go to jail, will you come and visit”  
Magnus shook his head, “No, but I will look after your Llamas until you get out”

Alexander nodded as Magnus said, “Are you really worried about it”  
Alexander shrugged, “It could happen”

Two weeks later Alexander had received a call telling him the results were in and he called a town meeting.  
The vibe was different today, everyone was excited and Alexander and Catarina knew and Magnus knew the whole town was about to be sadly disappointed. 

Alexander was going to strongly urge them to use his old law firm and call a meeting next month.

Alexander waited as everyone took their seat as he told everyone he had no idea what the results would be.

He opened the envelope and Magnus had his head down with his hands clasped in front of him as his elbows resting on his knees waiting for Alexander to read out the results.

You could have heard a pin drop as Alexander opened the envelope and read word for word,

'Dear Mr. Lightwood, Thank you for your samples, after rigorous testing in line with International testing protocols it is determined to a percentage of 93% that the samples you provided match those of prehistoric animals. Further investigation is required as it could not be determined that these are the remains of a specific type being mammoth as per your request due to the sample size'.

To say Alexander was a little surprised was a slight understatement. He read it again and that was exactly what it said.  
That was due to the fact that the research assistant botched up the testings and as it was not his first mistake was worried he would get fired so she may have used a report from another test and changed the date and details as the samples which Alexander sent were all destroyed.

Catarina looked surprised as Alexander looked at her and then at Magnus as they were confused.

The town cheered and everyone hugged as they had dinosaurs and Alexander, Catarina and Magnus huddled together as Catarina shook her head, “That is impossible”  
Magnus looked at them both, “Why?”

Alexander whispered, “Because the samples included a mixture of dead cats, birds and a few cow bones, a horse tooth and a wild cat and some canine fangs and a fish !”

Magnus pulled back and gasped, “You raided the pet cemetery!”

Catarina nodded, “Only a little!”

Magnus looked at Alexander, “What do we do?”  
Alexander scratched his head, “Ask for the findings to be confirmed- The drillers will!”

Alexander was right, The gas drillers requested confirmation.

In a different research lab in Sweden, the request came across the assistant's desk who had changed jobs and got a promotion. Realizing she could hardly find against her own findings as she would lose her promotion and job she had no option but to confirm the findings were definitely prehistoric bones and more samples were needed. The fact that her name had changed due to her recently marrying though it seemed to be irrelevant when she signed off on the report.

Once again, Alexander Magnus and Catarina were more than surprised as Alexander placed his hands up, “Fine- We have dinosaurs!”  
The court rubber-stamped the application for it to be protected under the world heritage act and the Supreme Court gave the management rights to the Mammoth And Local Eco Conservationists (MALEC) and the exploration license was canceled and the drillers moved on.

All of a sudden the town was famous and with it bought opportunity as people started to visit wanting to dig for dinosaurs and pay for the privilege The tourism group was back up and running and everyone was in on it. 

On Friday night Alexander told Magnus he needed his help and he needed him to come urgently.  
Magnus was there in minutes as he raced into Alexander standing in a tuxedo with candles placed around the room and he did not look like a man who was seriously ill.

Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Alexander”

Alexander was silent as he picked up a small silver plate with a small cake box with a red ribbon and held it out to him as Magnus took it and opened the box to a piece of strawberry cheesecake cut into the shape of a love heart with the inscription ‘Marry Me’ as a silver and gold band hung like a halo over the M.  
Magnus looked up at him reading the words out loud, “Marry me!”  
Alexander smiled and nodded “Only if you’ll marry me too”.

Two weeks later there was a very small wedding with only family and very close friends as this was one thing neither of them wanted to share with the town. This was for them.

Maryse was watching her son and his father out in the yard talking as Magnus topped up her wine noticing she looked nervous as Magnus tried to take her mind off of it and talked about her garden.

Robert was leaning over the rail, “Well I have to say, I am so very proud of you. You did all of this”  
Alexander smiled, “No, Magnus did most of it”  
Robert nodded, “He is a fine man. You deserve to be happy”  
Alexander looked at his father as Robert nodded, “Well Alec, He is hardly my type”  
Alexander smiled and laughed as Robert smiled, “I know about Hodges”  
Alexander went quiet as his father continued “I am happy to do the test if you like”  
Alexander looked at him, “So your not sure?”

Robert looked out over the paddock, “Your mother was sure, and at the time that was good enough for all of us. But if you would like to be sure and I understand, don’t get me wrong, I am fully supportive, we can find out”  
Alexander looked at him, “You don’t want to know?”  
Robert placed his hand on his sons back, “Why? It won't change the past or the future”  
Alexander nodded, “I have very fond memories of Hodges”  
Robert smiled, “Me too. Stubborn old asshole”  
Alexander laughed and they walked back inside.   
Alexander never did get that test to find out and he realized he didn’t have to. 

They did have a secret though and Madzie had found it.

Catarina Magnus and Alexander were about to call the search and rescue when Alexander could hear her singing and she seemed to be underneath them when they found an old cut out and from the outside, it looked like a shallow cave, except it wasn’t. It sparkled like the stars as Catarina, Magnus and Alexander stared at the walls laced with rare clear diamonds and they all made a pact to not tell a soul.

This winter they told everyone they were heading to Florida and instead Alexander had booked a rooftop suite with a pool and hot tub overlooking the bay of St Tropez where they spent their time sailing the bay dining in fancy restaurants and salsa dancing on the balcony of their apartment as the sun rose over the bay. 

Alexander also had a surprise in store as they hired a driver and stayed at a chalet only 30 minutes away in the countryside. It was almost like a palace and had been restored with large photos pf former members of the house and centuries of history.   
They joined the host for dinner and enjoyed a few bottles of red as they discussed their different lives. It was all very general as Magnus took a bite of some cheese and was informed it was made from Llama milk which started another conversation which started another and by late that night they had a gentleman’s agreement to buy the chalet.

Magnus laid naked on the bed, “Oh this is the best bed I have ever slept in.”  
Alexander smiled, “The posts came in handy”  
Magnus smiled, “So did the ladies stockings”  
Alexander grinned as he had used them to tie Magnus up and Magnus was happy to comply as they continued to find things out about each other that they did not know before. with Magnus adding, "You know there is a dungeon!"  
Alexander laughed, "Basement"  
Magnus shrugged, "Too-mato, Tomato! Summer in St Tropez and Summer in Idris. Do you really think we can pull it off.”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes.”

6 months later they were now living in France and making friends and having a great time when after some rain Alexander noticed the ground had sunk in a particular area and they had already been warned to be careful as there were often remnants of WW2 bombs and trenches that would appear. Sadly, sometimes bodies and there were laws that they had to follow.

Alexander used the tractor and stopped halfway and went to get Magnus walking in as Magnus was speaking fluent french over the phone.  
Magnus noticed Alexanders face was pale as Magnus hung up quickly, “What's the matter”  
Alexander scratched his head, “Remember that story about a train from WW2 filled with gold?”

Magnus raised his eyebrow as Alexander nodded.....but that is a whole different story!


End file.
